


Pillow Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dead Character, Ghosts, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Talking To Dead People, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is time for Kyungsoo to finally move on from his feelings for Baekhyun for a decade. But it's never been easy for him. Kyungsoo knew he got crazy when he saw Baekhyun is in front of him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	Pillow Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R4-265  
>  **Prompt:** During a cold winter, Kyungsoo meets a boy who smells like cinnamon and strawberry and can only sleep if he's hugging a pillow. 10 years later he can still smell the unique scent and the pillow is still on his bed. But he's no longer there.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Baekhyun/D.O.  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** Dead Character, Ghost, Talking to Dead People


End file.
